A lucky escape
by Wilsden
Summary: A friend in need is a friend indeed.


A lucky escape.

I haven't had any visitors, not that I had expected any and it was now well past hospital visiting hours. To my peers and agents I must carve a strange sad figure burying myself in my work and the empty room I now occupy only confirms this. My two operatives had brought Annie Irvine to the hospital to see me early this morning before she left with them for the airport. She was still in denial about Stanley, refusing to believe he had been out to kill her, blaming jealousy on my part for his death.

I had been such a fool. I should have seen from the first moment Annie had opened the hotel room door to me that she was hiding something. But no, I was on cloud nine at seeing her again, clinging to a shred of hope that we could perhaps pick up from where we had left off ten years ago. She'd called me Georgie with such affection, fuelling my anticipation further. I remember the feeling of utter euphoria as I'd blustered in waving opera tickets with all the enthusiasm of a love sick schoolboy. She had awoken feelings in me that hadn't been visited in a very long time and now had taken possession of my mind so that she was all I could think about.

She'd asked me to tell her all my news expecting me to reveal a marriage and family and being surprised when I confirmed I never had taken a wife. With that came the realisation in me that my personal life hadn't progressed in the romance department at all, how could it when there never had been anyone else for me but her. Annie's life on the other hand hadn't faltered with two marriages and divorces under her belt.

And then came the ultimate humiliation when the bathroom door had opened and out stepped Stanley. I wished the ground had opened up and swallowed me as his arm had gone around her shoulders making it clear she was his. It was stoicism that carried me through the offering of the redundant tickets to him and never more so was it needed when the offer was rebuffed and I was informed that neither he or Annie much cared for the opera. Blinded by indescribable grief and pain I had stumbled hastily from the room.

I sank back into my pillow. Had they laughed at me, at my foolishness? I expect so, and who could blame them? So too, I imagine, had my operatives. Especially Bodie. He'd have found it highly amusing that an 'old man' like me could have any hope or feelings for someone like Annie or any woman for that matter. And then to be spurned by her in such a soul destroying way proving him right.

I heard the door open and a young nurse carrying a clipboard entered. I recognised her as the one who'd brought me a newspaper this morning and she nodded at it now as it lies open at a half completed crossword.

"Having trouble with a clue?" she asked, leafing through her notes.

"Och, I haven't the mind to be bothered to finish it off I'm afraid. When can I get out of here?"

"Is our hospitality not good enough for you?" she smiled at me.

"It's exemplary as always but I've got a business to run and people to see to."

"The doctor will be here in the morning to make his rounds. I suggest you enjoy the peace and quiet in the meantime."

I don't know why I'd asked when I could leave. I could have discharged myself but the hour was too late to attend to anything at the office and I'd nothing or anyone to go home to.

"Can I get you anything before I leave?" the young woman asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." I replied, reaching for my glasses. "You have a good evening." I heard the door close behind her and I wearily picked up the newspaper once more.

It was a good twenty minutes or so later when I heard the door open again and I looked up in surprise to see Bodie.

"Hello, sir. Are you up for a visitor?"

"Bodie? What are you doing here at this late hour?" I asked, bewildered at his unexpected arrival. He read the sudden look of concern that crossed my face, one I couldn't hide.

"Miss Irvine is fine, sir." he confirmed. "We took her to the airport as requested."

"Good, good." I looked away in mild embarrassment feeling a wave of warmth flooding my face. "So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be living it up now that the boss is out of action."

"I'll have you know that my report is written up and on your desk as is Doyle's. Despite his broken arm he dictated and I took down." he replied smugly.

"Very inventive, I'm impressed."

"I just thought I'd pop by and see how you were doing." Bodie drew up a chair and sat down. His eyes ran briefly over my injuries, taking in a black eye and bandaged hand.

" I'm surviving." I replied, suddenly glad of his company. "They'll likely be letting me out in the morning. Either that or I'll discharge myself."

"If they do then give me a ring and I'll come and pick you up."

"Och, there's no need for that." I told him, surprised at his offer. "I can call a taxi."

"I know you can but it would save you a couple of pounds and I thought, as a Scot, you'd be up for that."

"You're incorrigible!"

There is a moments silence between us before I dared to speak.

"I've been a fool, Bodie."

"I very much doubt that, sir," he told me, kindly. "but I should think we've all been that at one time or another in our lives when it comes to women."

"But not at my age."

"Age is no respecter of affairs of the heart. Besides, I think you've had a lucky escape and you're too good for her anyway." There is a fleeting look of worry on Bodie's face as he thought he'd over stepped the mark. "In... my...opinion, anyway...sir." he added, stuttering over his words and looking at me anxiously for my reaction.

"I don't know about that," I smiled warmly at him, "but she's gone now and I doubt I'll see her again."

"She said she wouldn't be returning to this country." Bodie confirmed gently, unsure if that was what I wanted to hear or not. I sensed in him his anxiety not to wound me further and his quiet understanding seems to invite me to make him a confidante but I am hesitant in divulging anything more on my relationship with Annie. Bodie is, after all, my employee and as such I have standards to maintain and there are boundaries not to be crossed.

Again, Bodie appears remarkably perceptive and as silence falls comfortably between us once more he draws in a deep breath and there is a sudden twinkle in his eyes as he makes the decision for me not to discuss the matter further.

"So," he said eventually. "I was talking to a nurse out there and she said it was time for your medicine."

"Medicine?" I stared at him blankly.

"Yes, sir, special medicine, guaranteed to help you sleep." He slid his hand into the inside of his jacket pocket and, to my astonishment, pulled out a half bottle of Scotch.

"I'm fairly sure whisky isn't a part of my recovery plan but I must say it's very welcome!"

"Well, it should be as I don't know of anything else that will have you feeling better in no time!" Bodie reached for two small tumblers on the cabinet beside my bed.

"Och, you're a good man, Bodie." I told him, as he handed me a generous measure of the drink.

"I think so too, sir."

I smiled at his good humoured modesty as he gently clinked his glass against mine. But I was right. Bodie _is_ a good man as is his partner Doyle. Indeed, I seem to have surrounded myself with the very best of people in my organisation. They were reliable loyal and trustworthy, virtues that were questionable in Annie's choices of campaign managers and husbands. She has nothing, no permanent home, no family. How different my life might have been had we made a go of it all those years ago. Perhaps I had indeed had a lucky escape. I watched Bodie pick up the newspaper and sip at his drink and realised Annie has no one to provide her with the comfort and support needed in times of upset either.

Whether it was this realisation, Bodie's company or the undisputed effects of my "medicine" I felt my mood lift and my previous persistent thoughts of Annie suddenly vanish.

I swirled the remains of the whisky around the bottom of the glass and Bodie and I catch each other's eyes. I held his gaze.

"Thank you, Bodie."

There was a barely perceptible nod of his head and then he looked away.

"Do you want me to finish this off for you?" He said, pointing to the crossword and adding another measure of whisky to my glass. "You might be surprised at how intelligent I am!" He grinned at me knowing, as I did, that he didn't have a hope in hell of completing it on his own. But between us we might just have a chance.


End file.
